Broken Mirror
by uberdude616
Summary: (Pokemon is owned by The Pokemon Company, Shopro, and TV Tokyo) Inspired by Star Trek's Mirror Universe and Transformers's Shattered Glass, this is a tale of an alternate universe where the bad guys are good and vice versa.
1. Prologue

**Broken Mirror: A Pokemon Fanfic**

"Hold it right there!" said James, a sense of righteousness burning inside of him.

"Your campaign of evil is over, Ketchum!" said Jessie, determined to stop her enemies.

"You fools!" said Ash, driven by madness and rage. "No one interferes with the Professor's plan for world domination! NO ONE!" 

"You heard him! The Professor cannot be stopped!" said Misty, yearning to vanquish her foes once and for all.

"GO FOR IT, KOFFING!"

"LET'S DO IT, ARBOK!"

"PIKACHU, ATTACK!"

"GET 'EM, STARYU!"

As you can probably tell, this is not the Pokemon world you know and love, rather it is quite the opposite, because if nothing is done to stop him, the entire world will fall to the tyranny of... Professor Oak?!

This is a truly deformed world, where Team Rocket is good and Ash and his friends are evil!

This is the story of one virtuous trainer named Giovanni, who will rise up and defend the Kanto region against the evil Professor. With his most trusted followers; Jessie, James, and Meowth (and the rest of Team Rocket), Giovanni will set out to destroy the evil forces of Professor Oak and his vile lieutenants; Ash, Misty, and Brock!


	2. Chapter 1: Gateway to Evil

**CHAPTER 1**

Gateway to Evil

It was a nice day in Pallet Town. Ash and Pikachu were on their way to Professor Oak's lab, along with them were Misty and Brock, as usual. The Professor had invited them to try out his newest invention: a trans-universal portal.

Upon reaching the lab, Oak said to the trio, "Oh good, you're all here! And just in time, too! Behold my latest invention- the universe bridge!"

"Wow," said Ash, Misty, and Brock said at the same time.

"This is incredible!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu in awe.

"So, Professor," asked Misty, "how does it work?"

"You wouldn't want to know about that, Misty. It's too complicated," replied the Professor. "All you need to know is that it's a gateway to another dimension."

"But, does it work?" said Brock out of curiosity.

"That's where you come in!" explained the Professor. "You see, I am just about ready to test it. Who would like to volunteer?"

Nobody moved, not even an inch.

"No takers?"

Finally, Pikachu stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked Pikachu, who nodded his head.

"Then it's settled," said Professor Oak, as he turned on the machine. "Pikachu, prepare to boldly go where no Pokemon has gone before."

Pikachu walked bravely into the machine, unaware that on the other side was a world similar to, yet nothing like his own...


	3. Chapter 2: The Other Side of the Mirror

**CHAPTER 2**

The Other Side of the Mirror

When Pikachu stepped into the machine, he emerged back where he started, or so he thought. He looked up and saw a startling sight; Ash was dressed slightly different. His hat was purple where it should have been red, and black where it was normally white. Also, his jacket was black and magenta, and his shoes were dark grey. Misty was different too, because she looked like something out of a KISS concert. Brock was normal looking, except for a goatee.

But Professor Oak was the worst of all. He was entirely robotic, save for his head, and he had a scar across his left eye, and an eye patch over his right.

"So this is what we got from that other dimension," said the person who looked like Ash, "another Pikachu."

"Excellent," said the Professor's look-alike, "our inter-dimensional gate works. Now that we know it works, we can turn it off, until it is needed. Misty, will you do the honors?"

"Yes, Your Excellency," said Misty, as she turned off the machine.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. "Oh, damn, that must be Team Rocket!" said the Professor. "Ash, will you send them packing?"

"With pleasure," said Ash, a look of demented glee on his face. "Pikachu, get in the Pokeball."

Pikachu, as normal, refused.

"Get in the freakin' thing, or else I'll feed you to Charizard," threatened Ash.

Horrified by the prospect of being eaten by another Pokemon, Pikachu got inside the Pokeball, as the trio rushed outside.

"Prepare for freedom..." said Jessie as she stepped out of a nearby bush.

"... and make it a twosome," said James as he stepped out of the bush to the left of the other bush.

Jessie and James were different also. as the R's on their chests were blue, as opposed to their normal red.

"Now here's our mission," said the two in unison, "so you'd better listen!"

"To free the world from incarceration!"

"To unite all who live in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of lies and hatred!"

"To bring all tyranny to an end!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off to save the day!"

"Renounce your misdeeds, or the price will be paid!"

The trio attempted to flee, but were quickly stopped.

"Hold it right there!" said James, a sense of righteousness burning inside of him.

"Your campaign of evil is over, Ketchum!" said Jessie, determined to stop her enemies.

"You fools!" said Ash, driven by madness and rage. "No one interferes with the Professor's plan for world domination! NO ONE!" 

"You heard him! The Professor cannot be stopped!" said Misty, yearning to vanquish her foes once and for all.

"GO FOR IT, KOFFING!"

"LET'S DO IT, ARBOK!"

"PIKACHU, ATTACK!"

"GET 'EM, STARYU!"


End file.
